Katniss's Hatred to Gale
by fandoms-unite101
Summary: This story was written by me and my friend. We both hate gale. To those that like him I would suggest you don't :P. Enjoy!


**Katniss's POV**

After prim died, I hated Gale so much. I mourn over Prim almost everyday and my perfect husband Peeta would always be there for me hating on Gale with me. That made me happy knowing that I could talk to Peeta about her hatred towards him. Gale had moved away and since then we hadn't spoke since, I never wanted to speak to him again. Peeta and I were happy without him, we had a house and I was 6 weeks pregnant with my first child. Life was great.

I would dream about him being happy and that made me want to wish I killed him in the days of hunting with him. I dreamt once that he came back to district 12 and Peeta started to become friends with him. Then peeta came home saying he was coming over for dinner then I woke up screaming before I would see what else would happen.

I was having one of those dreams about Gale, I dreamt that he called and wanted to see me. I said no but he still came, he started flirting with me and I told him to stop. So did Peeta. Gale punched him and Peeta went to then I woke up screaming. Peeta bolts through the doorway and rushes to my side. He embraces me repeating "It's okay, It's just a dream". I tremble in his arms I know that it was pathetic of me to scream over a dream like this, but I never wanted that to happen. I never wanted Peeta to get hurt.

"Was it Gale?" he asked.

I nod.

"You know, I bet he is still a virgin the only thing he has ever fucked is a tree." Peeta says. I smile. I liked Peeta's sense of humour. It was so crude but hilarious. I wanted to say something to continue this hilarious scenario.

"And after he screws that tree a chipmunk with rabies bites him in the neck and his mouth froths up" I said. I knew it was the weirdest thing I had ever said but I just wanted to make myself feel better. Even if we did end up making up some weird story.

Peeta laughs and says "Now that he is frothing up he is getting fucked by the same chipmunk so even more froth comes out of his mouth."

"Then we both walk by holding hands and just to piss him off we start making out, while this is all happening to him. Then I punch him in the face cause well I can!" I remember how tough Gale was when we used to hunt. He could kill any animal he needed. He even once killed a bear with a sharp stone. Imagining this happening made me laugh.

"This happens for a while. You know me and you making out." He says playfully getting closer to me. "Then he gets up with the chipmunk still in his leg biting him and goes to hit me..." He gives me a few seconds to think of something that could happen.

"Then, your all like OH HELL NAWWWW and you hit him with a piece of bread that you got from your six pack of loaves." I say poking his 6-pack.

Peeta is now cracking up. "He comes back to me and he's all like you wanna go me homie?"

"And your like, YOUR NOT MA HOMIE! And hit him in the balls and he falls over on his face." I say with a wide smile. Peeta laughs even harder.

"Then the same chipmunk with rabies bites him. AGAIN! But Gale finally uses his head and hits it in the head with the bread I hit him with and knocks him out."

"I don't like that bit" I say. "He deserves more than that!" I say jokingly. "Let's change that outcome shall we? He goes to hit you in the temple but you put your arm up in defence and his arm rebounds hitting himself in the face." Visualizing this makes me and Peeta laugh. "I run back to see if your okay then we look at him with death stares-"

"While holding hands" says Peeta as he snuggles up with me lacing his fingers between mine. I smile lacing mine between his.

"Then a capitol hovercraft appears. We run but Gale is taken by the hovercraft. As he is taken up he tries to fuck that tree as he goes up. He yells "I Love You Katniss" but then you grab your arrow then just shoot him in the balls with your arrow."

"He did say he wanted kids." I say looking at my belly. I said I never did and look at me now.

"Not anymore he won't."Peeta says as he looks at my stomach.

I think about that day before the games happened. We were such good friends, so innocent. He carried prim away when I volunteered. Uh! Why did he even touch her! I continue. "When he gets up there, there is a girl with her back turned. She has blonde hair slim, he thinks she must be beautiful. He greets her with a hello and when she turns around shit gets real. She has a bushy monobrow, glasses, buck teeth, pimples and acne-."

"Damn, that's one ugly sight!" Says peeta. "He looks down at us and we laugh. This girl then says "Eww, don't want you up here. My eyes are starting to hurt from the ugly" and drops him back down about 100m away from us" We laugh together, I get up to sit on his lap. He looks happy when I do this.

"As he recovers from the fall he see's us kissing on a rock." He says as our foreheads touch. He kisses me for a few seconds and goes on. "He then yells out again "Katniss why don't you love me"."

"I lift up your, shirt and grab one of your bread loaves." As I say this I lift up his shirt and lay my hand on his muscles jockingly. "And I peg it at him. We laugh and keep on throwing them and it hits his gut. He starts to cry so I say "Harden the fuck up" and he continues to cry even harder on the ground."

"We then run away into the sunset holding hands away from him so he can be left there. He can then defend for himself cause we sure ain't." I laugh and so does he.

Since the war has stopped, we have been more happier with our lives so we have joked around and laughed a lot more then we used to. We have become happier, even I was happy and I was supposed to be having 'mood swings' with this baby but I haven't been cranky once. Just excited really, it's so amazing to think that I'm going to starts a family with Peeta. Other then the time when Peeta forgot to buy me some chocolate of course but it was more a joke then being cranky. I'm happy those war times are over and I can finally live happy.

Our fingers are still laced and I look into his eyes.

"Thank you. You always make me feel better after my bad dreams."

"My pleasure." He says with a half smile he kisses me and then stops.

"C'mon, we better eat something. I can make those pancakes if you want?" I did love his cooking but I didn't want to kill the moment.

"Let's stay here for a while." I say as I jump onto his lap.

"Always." He says as he leans his lips to mine.

KAITLYNN IS A SEXY MUDDA TEUCKER...


End file.
